shinigami in love
by misao girl
Summary: Duo fait une petite dépression et son prince charmant va le consoler!


auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me géner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple:1&2  
  
notes:toute première fic(pas la 1ère à paraitre)  
  
**pour pensées des persos  
  
SHINIGAMI IN LOVE  
  
  
  
*HEERO* il m'exaspère.Voila le bilan de cette étrange cohabitation.Qui aurait pû croire qu'une telle chose arriverait?  
  
La guerre était finie,les cinq pilotes de gundam,qui s'étaient engagés comme preventer,avaient décidé de cohabiter étant donné que leurs activités les amenés à travailler souvent ensemble.Du fait de leur collaboration pendant la guerre,de forts liens se sont tissés entre eux et ils en sont venus à trouver naturel de vivre ensemble du moins Quatre et Duo en sont arrivés à cette conclusion.Trowa,lui,n'avait pas de réelle opinion,cela lui était égal de vivre avec eux ou de s'installer au cirque mais l'insistance démesurée de Quatre l'a convaincu du bien-fondé de cette cohabitation bien qu'il n'en ai toujours pas compris la raison.Quatre a,en effet,présenté à tous les pilotes ses motivations en faveur de cette union car comme vous pouvez l'imaginer cette idée vient de lui.Malgrès sa tirade plus que convaincante ,il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Wufei et Heero d'accepter son offre mais il a fini par réussir grâce au coup de main de Duo qui a de suite accepté son offre.Comment duo pourrait refuser de vivre comme un prince dans un telle maison.De plus Duo avait d'autres raisons pour accepter cette proposition...  
  
* Depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison,il y a trois mois,de choses étranges me sont tombées dessus.Tout d'abord j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'il fallait diviser les chambres car il n'y avait que trois chambres,chacune avec 2 lits.Quatre avait déjà tout arrangé mais s'était bien gardé de me révéler ses intentions,il divisait sa chambre avec son Trowa,Wufei avait une chambre pour lui seul et c'est moi qui devait supporter le moulin à parole ambulant et énervant à souhait.Quand j'appris que je devais partager ma chambre avec Duo,j'ai écouté mon instinct de survie,pris mes valises et je m'apprétais à partir mais Quatre m'a supplié de rester.Mais je ne pouvais pas c'était plus fort que moi.J'avais déjà du mal à supporter Duo quand nous nous battions contre Oz mais partager ma chambre avec lui c'était hors de question,il était semblable à un gamin,insuppportable,perturbateur,exaspérant et même pleurnicheur quand il voulait quelque chose.Mais aussi terriblement sexy!!!*  
  
Sans vouloir l'admettre Heero avait d'autres raisons de craindre cette situation mais le soldat parfait ne pouvait se résoudre à cette conclusion,il ne pouvait admettre qu'il soit géné de rester 24/24 h avec Duo et cela parce qu'il le désirait ardemment et cela depuis leur toute première rencontre quand Duo lui avait tiré dessus.  
  
Duo n'oubliera jamais sa première rencontre avec Heero quand il lui a tiré dessus le considérant comme un ennemi mais il avait senti une étrange impression comme s'il devait se repentir de son acte mais il n'avait pas compris la signification de cette sensation douloureuse dans son être.Une fois s'être allié à Heero et l'avoir suivi dans ses combats,la signification de ce manque dans son être est devenu évidente.Sans s'en rendre compte Duo avait été traversé par la flèche de Cupidon qui a heurté sa peau pour atteindre son coeur solitaire car bien que Duo accumule les conquêtes,étant très populaire auprès des filles mais aussi des garçons,il garde au fond de lui un sentiment d'abandon et d'indifférence dû à l'absence d'un véritable amour.Mais pourquoi lui?Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux du soldat parfait?il n'y avait que lui pour faire des choses pareilles,seul lui était assez masochiste pour tomber amoureux d'un être si froid et solitaire.Heero était tout sauf compréhensif et s'il découvrait les sentiments de Duo à son égard,il le tuerait sans hésiter mais pas avant de le faire extrémement souffir pour avoir osé penser à lui de cette façon,pour avoir osé rêver de lui,pour avoir osé l'aimer.Duo en était conscient et il s'efforçait d'agir de la même façon avec Heero qu'avec les autres pilotes,il l'aimait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme et avait décidé de souffrir en silence,il le haissait de tout son être pour le faire tant souffrir,pour être si indifférent à son égard mais il l'aimait comme même.Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir la chaleur de sa peau,ne plus être étranger à son coeur,il voulait faire parti de son monde.  
  
Depuis la fin de la guerre Duo et Heero avaient accompli beaucoup de missions ensembles mais ils continuaient de se disputer continuellement.Heero croyait tout savoir,avoir la science infuse et cela énervait Duo qui essayait de montrer que ses opinions étaient tout aussi valables que celles d'Heero même si extrémement différentes.Heero finissait par être d'accord mais il trouvait toujours à redire trouvant ses opinions bien plus rationnelles et plus dignes d'un soldat.Duo n'agissait pas comme un soldat,cela a conduit Heero à se méprendre sur lui au début de leur collaboration en tant que pilotes de gundam mais il a vite compris que le surnom de Duo,shinigami,était justifié.   
  
Soudain il lui surgit un souvenir terrifiant de leur première rencontre,Heero se souvient d'être poursuivi inévitablement par Relena,cette enfant gaté,cette sorcière qui veut à tout prix le posséder.Bien qu'Heero soit le soldat parfait,il lui arrivait d'avoir peur en présence de cette fille qui se prenait pour le centre de l'univers.Rien que quand elle se présentait,elle s'énorgueillait,de son nom qui résumait toute sa vie,toute sa "puissance".Attention tout le monde!!!Mlle Relena Peacecraft arrive!!agenouillez-vous devant votre toute puissante reine.Depuis la défaite de Mariemeia et le baiser qu'elle avait réussi à voler à Heero dans un moment d'égarement dû aux circonstances menaçantes pour la paix,elle ne le lachait plus.Elle courait après lui sans cesse en harcelant Pagan pour qu'il trouve le plus d'infos possibles sur Heero.Elle fourrait son nez dans ses affaires et Heero avait du mal à la supporter davantage.Heero n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à la supporter,c'était encore pire pour Duo qui,lui,ne cachait pas son aversion pour la jeune fille qui l'irritait au plus haut point.Il ne pouvait pas supporter que cette fille court après son Hee-chan.Mais elle était têtue et ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.C'est dont Duo se rendit compte il y a peu.Ayant surpris le baiser entre Heero et cette sorcière,il ne resista pas à l'envie de demander à Heero s'il l'aimait et il fut satisfait quand Heero lui répondit avec son indifférence habituelle par la négative et se retenu à grande peine de laisser s'exprimer sa joie.Même si Duo ne peut pas avoir son Hee-chan,cette dernière ne l'aurait pas non plus et c'était une consolation pour lui.A force de penser à Heero sans que cela soit réciproque,Duo commençait à sérieusement déprimer et cela n'était pas passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres.Quatre s'inquiétait énormément pour lui mais ne réussissait pas à le divertir.Duo passait ses journées enfermer dans sa chambre ne sortant qu'aux heures du repas bien qu'il n'ai aucun appêtit.Heero n'aimait pas ce comportement inhabituel alors il décida de jouer cartes sur table afin d'avoir des réponses claires et précises de la part de l'américain.Tout d'abord il essaya de cuisiner Quatre en l'obligeant à se servir de son don d'empathie mais Duo savait dresser des barrières pour camoufler ses sentiments.Ce fut donc un échec.Quatre s'était d'ailleurs étonné de voir Heero autant s'investir pour découvrir la raison du changement chez Duo ce qu'il fit remarquer à Heero qui lui répondit par son éternel "hn?" puis qui tourna les talons pour clôre la discussion.Après cet échec Heero monta dans leur chambre pour faire parler le natté,puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix,il savait que cela allait être difficile car bien que Duo soit bavard il sait esquiver quand le sujet de conversation le déplait.Une fois entré dans leur chambre il s'assit sur son lit et regarda attentivement Duo qui ne bougeait pas,il le crut tout d'abord endormi mais décida de vérifier s'il ne faisait pas semblant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.Quand il s'appprocha,il vit Duo frissonnait.Ce frisson aurait pu passer inaperçu pour quelqu'un d'autre mais pas pour le soldat parfait,il s'assit à côté de Duo et lui fit remarquer qu'il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.Entendant ses mots Duo tourna la tête vers lui,ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Heero rompt le silence(pour une fois que c'était pas Duo!!!).Tout d'abord il lui demanda la raison de son attitude étange et dangereuse pour la stabilité du groupe.Duo ne répondit pas et pretexta qu'il avait besoin de dormir et que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure de s'engueuler puis il tourna le dos à Heero.Ce dernier qui ne l'entendait pas de cette façon prit Duo par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face,ils se regardèrent encore une fois dans les yeux.Duo ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation,aimer Heero lui faisait trop mal,il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui et qu'il le détesterai à jamais pour avoir osé croire en cet amour impossible or il ne pouvait s'échapper de la prise qu'Heero exerçait sur lui,il n'avait pas d'issue de secours,Heero était déterminé et Duo ne pouvait continuer à le berner ,il ne pouvait continuer son petit-manège en espérant quHeero ne se rende compte de rien.Duo ne savait pas se montrer discret et il finissait toujours par se trahir à cause d'un regard,d'une parole,d'un geste...C'était son caractére impulsif,sa façon d'être et d'agir.N'ayant plus d'échappatoire,il se résolut à tout avouer en espérant qu'Heero ne le détesterai pas à tout jamais mais lui fiche plutôt une bonne correction pour lui enlever cette obsession de la tête.Soudain des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il le veuillle et sans qu'il puisse y remédier.Cela perturba Heero qui ne s'y attendait pas ,il lâcha le bras de Duo remarquant au passage la trace rouge laissée par ses doigts et regarda Duo sans savoir quoi faire.Ce dernier en remarquant le changement de comportement d'Heero tenta le tout pour le tout,il regarda Heero dans les yeux avec un air sérieux qui le fit frissonner.Duo s'asseya face à Heero et lui dit d'un trait sans baffouiller:"je t'aime" et attendit avec appréhension sa réaction.Heero ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Duo fermait les siens anticipant déjà la raclée et les insultes.Mais il ne se passa rien.Heero restait immobile,les yeux perdus dans le vide.Soudain il reprit ses esprits,tourna la tête et foudroya Duo du regard.Duo,apeuré,baissa la tête pensant à l'imminence de la punition,il sentit tout à coup les bras d'Heero saississant ses poignés et le projeter violemment contre le lit.Puis il sentit le poids d'Heero sur son corps et il ferma encore plus fort les yeux de peur de rencontrer les yeux haineux de Heero et pour s'empêcher de penser à la délicieuse sensation de ce corps sur le sien comme dans ses fantasmes.C'est alors qu'il sentit un souffle chaud près de ses lèvres,Heero avait ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'embrassait timidement,chastement.Là ,Duo ne pouvait plus se retenir,il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Heero penché sur lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.Heero souriait c'était bien la première fois que Duo voyait ce spectacle.*Oh putain vise le sourire ça devrait être interdit de le cacher.Comment pouvait-il privé le monde d'un si joli sourire???!!!*Heero approcha de nouveau les lèvres de Duo qui referma les yeux mais cette fois pas par peur mais par anticipation des sensations que ce baiser allait provoquer.Ce fut encore un baiser timide de la part d'Heero mais cette fois Duo voulait l'approfondir,il passa ses mains autour de la nuque d'Heero et rapprocha leurs lèvres et leurs corps pour intensifier le baiser.Leurs langues se mélèrent et entamèrent une danse au rythme saccadé chacun voulant s'emparer de la bouche de l'autre,ils étaient heureux,jamais ils n'avaient ressentit un tel bonheur.Ce baiser était la délivrance de tout leur désir jusqu'alors refoulé.Duo se retourna de façon à se retrouver sur Heero puis il lui enleva sa chemise et commença à déposer des baisers sur son corps d'abord la nuque puis le torse...Heero se perdait dans un tourbillon de bonheur et de nouvelles sensations,il reprit le dessus,regarda Duo dans les yeux et lui avoua enfin ses sentiments:  
  
-Aishiteru Duo.  
  
-I love you too hee-chan.  
  
La pureté de l'union de ces deux corps et de ces deux âmes s'est ensuite faite dans un tourbillon de sensations infinies.  
  
FIN 


End file.
